


Brothers

by jarsen80



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Top Jensen, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarsen80/pseuds/jarsen80
Summary: Jared wants to play, will Jensen want to play with him?





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurichou/gifts).



> This is a gift for a friend, thanks to share your idea with me ❤

 

 

 

 

 

Jared had stolen the keys from the film set. The Bunker looked gloomy in the dark. Jensen couldn’t believe it when he appeared in his trailer with the face of a cat that has just eaten the canary and with a swipe, put the keys in his palm.  
  
Mischief made.   
  
They already talked about it, but they were joking. At least that was Jensen thought, until Jared took the opportunity that the set was free tonight and that nobody was around.   
  
"Are you still sure about this?" Jared smiled, drawing dimples on his cheeks while whispering in his ear.   
  
"It's risky but ..." Jensen looked around, apparently the coast was clear. Of them two, he was the most cautious. Jared was always more of acting without thinking, to hell with the consequences.   


"But you want to play a little more ..." Jared pouts. He was like the little devil on Jensen's shoulder, always inciting to do some mischief.  
“ C'mon  'Dean' ... I know you want to fuck your ‘little brother’ "   
  
Jensen exchanged a dangerous look with his co-star. The ‘don’t play with fire, kid' was implicit on it.   


"Or maybe you're right ... maybe it's better to fuck quietly in the trailer, while Cliff pretends not to know what the hell we're doing and why we don't show up in the parking lot to get the shit out away from here."  
  
Jared was tempting his luck.   
  
Jensen grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall.   
  
That happens to a cocktease like Jared.   
  
"What's up ‘little brother’? I was thinking you wanted to fuck hard today, isn't it?” purred Dean's whiskey voice.   
  
Bingo.   
  
Jared accomplished his task. His multicolored eyes shone. He licked his mouth, savoring what was coming.

 

“Dean.”

 

Jared said it like when Sam is calling his brother; desperate, breathing hard, frowning slightly and those damn puppy eyes that make even the Reaper stopping for a second to contemplate him.

 

Fucker.

 

They are in the map room. An old desk lamp is the only light that illuminates them. 'Sam' sighs when 'Dean' approaches him, inhaling the rich scent of his neck. Pushing aside a couple of books from one of the tables, the younger brother spreads on it, pulls 'Dean' in by the jacket and whispers:

 

“Fuck me like that waitress in Kentucky.”

 

Dean pushes two more books that fall carelessly to the ground, eager to settle between those two long legs that embrace him by the waist. God, Sam’s gonna be his death.

 

“Which one, sweetheart?” Dean searches for the warmth of his neck, while his hand holds him by the thigh, rubbing the rough jean fabric against his skin. “The one that I fucked in the bathroom of the restaurant before going to see her ‘boyfriend’ or the one who prayed after sucking my cock because in a week she was going to get married? I still keep her panties you know...”

 

Jared laughed. Or was it Sam? Jensen (and Dean too) had too many kinks to list or remember, but Jared knew about who he meant by that last 'girl'. He blushed furiously. He remembers the panties he wore that time. Red silk. Fucking bastard.

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

The shirt unbuttoned without care and his jeans that restraining his engorged dick. Sam moaned feeling dean's hard member rubbing against him. Apparently he was not the only one who was on the verge.

 

“I was talking about that other one...” Apparently Sam could still speak coherently between moans. Dean could take this as a personal affront. The oldest brother took off his jacket and shirt, raising an eyebrow. “That one that came when you told her about your 'little brother sammy' while you fucked her from behind.”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

Jared nodding with that smug little smile says it all.

 

Dean (Jensen) smiles, still trying to recover from the flush on his cheeks that creeps to his neck, because yes ... he remembers that tall, muscular and totally wasted ‘chick’.

 

They were really drunk that time. He thought he wouldn’t remember it. Fuck, it was the first time that Jared came untouched. But after that they never talked about it.

 

“Tell me, Sammy, who told you?”

 

_How do you remember it?_

 

“I wasn't that drunk ‘Dean’.”

 

Jared rolls his eyes. Fucking little shit.

 

“I see.”

 

Dean takes off his jeans and Sam caresses his torso until he reaches the edge of his boxers.

 

“Fuck me like that time, Dean”.

 

And Sam says it so serious, so vulnerable. It’s no longer just Sam who observes him, sitting on the edge of that table. Also is not just Dean who kisses him on the lips, as if his life depended on it.

 

Suddenly everything is blurred between them. Sam and Dean. Jared and Jensen. There are no barriers or lines defined between them.

 

“Turn around, little brother.”

 

Sam grips hard to the edge of wooden surface, chewing on his lower lip. Dean is behind. He hears the wet sound of something dripping. Two ... three fingers. Sam no longer hides his moans. The table starts to squeak a little under his weight, he can’t help but push his hips against those thick fingers.

 

Four fingers and Dean is all over him. His hot breath on the back of his neck gives him goosebumps.

 

"Dean... Dean..."

 

Sammy calling him that, as if that beautiful mind were having a blackout and the only thing he can do is repeat his name like a mantra. Dean has that effect on him. That powerful man is transfigured in front of him.

 

"That's it, Sammy ... let me in, tell me little brother, who taught you this?" He pushes the head of his cock inside him. Sam moving his hips, looking to engulf his entire length.

 

Greedy boy.

 

“You, big brother ... only you.”

 

Dean bites Sam's meaty neck and buries himself further into his heat.

 

“So tight, baby boy.”

 

He squeezes his warm ass and Sam arches like a cat.

 

“I taught you to be a good boy, isn't it, Sammy?”

 

Sam groans and Dean pulls his hair.

 

Sweat and flesh.

 

“You love it, don't ya? That I fuck you hard while everyone thinks that you're just my good little brother ... fast ... smart ... strong and kind Sammy... nobody knows what a horny slut you are for a good cock or how you moan when your brother cums in you, right Sam? Tell me!”

 

“Aaah...Yes!!...I love it!!... I love it!!”

 

Dean makes a guttural moan. Sam tightens around him. Almost there.

 

“Nobody knows and who finds out pays the consequences, right baby? And you love it when I fuck you like bitch while the rest of the world thinks that we are only a pair of brothers …”

 

Sam cums by the time Dean rubs his cock. He arches, spilling his seed on the polished table, in front of camera 4 and the director's chair. He can imagine them there, filming this scene.

 

Sam is suspended in a moment. His most dramatic scene. Then he falls on the wooden surface as if it were one of his many deaths, the most delicious death. He puffs his breath out between his tangled hair and feels Dean's fucking him with more fury, squeezing his hips, suffocating him against the table.

 

Two seconds (or was it two minutes?) Dean falls on Sam, emptying himself inside of his quivering hole.

 

The final scene.

 

Because where Sam is going, Dean will follow him there.

 

There is no applause, only agitated breaths, sweat and wet kisses on the neck.

 

In the darkness, they are only two shadows that are playing, between laughter and murmurs. Two brothers playing in the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
